Know your stars
by pixiestickchild
Summary: I don't know...I was bored ok! Leave me alone!
1. Default Chapter

Know your stars...

A/N: I don't understand it either....

Don't own nothing NOTHING! in here.

Know your stars Know your stars

Seto Kaiba...

Likes to dance with puppy dogs in his spare time...

"What? Hell no! Well...maybe except Joey...Who the hell is that?"

Seto Kaiba...

Ate his little sister...

"What? I don't have a sister!"

That's because you ate her...

"I did not! I have a brother! A brother!"

Seto Kaiba...

He wears dirty underpants...

"WHOA Bitch! That's going way to far! Where the hell are you anyway? How did you get in my house?"

Now you know Seto Kaiba...

"Who are they? Why do they have to know me! Stop this or your fired!"

Know your stars Know your stars...

Numbuh One...

His real name is Nigel Uno...

"Who told you that? That is classifyed information buddy!!"

Numbah One...

He likes to play with Numbah 3's dolls...

"HA! You obviously never met Numbah Three! She'd kill if she knew anyone was playing with her dolls." 

Numbah One...

He has a girlfriend...

He blushes. "Yeah well...you know..."

Crap.

"What?"

Uh...nothing...um...Numbah One...

He has a binkie...

He is sucking on a binkie. "I do not."

Numbah one...

Has three toes...

"No i'm pretty sure there's 10 toes...."

Now you know Numbah One...

"No they don't! Hey wait a minate How'd you get in the treehouse anyway?"

Back entrance...

Know your stars Know your stars...

Foamy...

He is a squrrial...

"That's right you son of a bitch! And a damn evil one at that! Join the Foamy Card Cult today! Spread the plauge!"

Foamy...

He is a squrrial...

"....We established that..."

Foamy...

He is a squrrial...

"All right this is getting annoying! Let me out! LET ME OUT!!"

No...

"Oh dear God! It's the Foamy Fan Mails all over again! I demand a better agent!!"

"Look at my jiggly butt!!"

"And a better script! What the hell is wrong with you people? Have you anything better to do then sit here and make fun of a squrrial?!!"

(no....)

Now you know Foamy...

"Ah! It must burn! It must all burn!!!!"

Know your stars Know your stars...

Yugi Motou...

Uses 2,987,987 bottles of hair gel a day...

"I'll have you know that my hair is naturally wierd!"

Yugi Motou...

Has a crush on Joey...

"No...I'm pretty sure that's Kaiba though he is hot..."

Yugi Motou...

He once named his chicken...

"No I'm pretty sure that was Joey. He named him Drumsticks...."

Yugi Motou...

He once stuffed Drumsticks up his nose...

He blinked. "How the hell can I do that?"

Yugi Motou...

His middle name is Greoge...

"No that would be..."

(don't say it! If he reads this I'm in big trouble!)

Now you know Yugi Motou...

"No they don't! My middle name is Meatball! Yugi Meatball Motou! Not Greoge! I have a chicken but I never named it! Who are you anyway? You just come walzing in uninvited and ask me stupid questions? What the hell?"

A/n: Give me more people to and I will...or if it sucks tell me!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Wow…when did I get here? I own everything muhaha!

..I mean nothing shifty eyes

Know your stars Know your stars…

Sora…

He was once a lollipop…

"Um…I think that's physically impossible…"

Of course it is…

"No…I mean really…"

Sora…

He once ate an entire bottle of banana boat…

"Hey! It's the only way to be naturally protected from the sun!"

…No…no it's not

"Heh…shows how much you now…"

Sora

He once had an affair with goofy.

"…"

Now you know Sora

"NO NO they don't! wait…who am I speaking too?"

Know your stars Know your stars…

Shuya Nanahara

He had an affair Shogo on the island

"Um…I'm not Shuya…"

"THERE HE IS GET HIM!"

"Ah! Run Noriko!"

Shuya Nanahara...

Is being chased by the government because he ate the Dictators banana…

"What? I'm running because me and Noriko have to get to Ame-"

Shuya Nanahara…

Is the government's bitch….

"Hey! That's not true!"

Oh but it is you're passed around like a joint in a jailcell…

"What the--?"

Now you know Shuya Nanahara…

"First of all no they don't second—"

Know your stars Know your stars…

Shuichi

"What the?"

He once dressed like a girl…

"AHH! Yuki help! The walls are speaking to me!

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Now you know Shuichi…

"AHHH! Yuki!"

Know your stars know your stars…

Atemu…

"Yes?"

He hears voices in his head…

"Well in all technically I do because Yugi speaks to me through a mind link…

Atemu…

He's Yugi's bitch…

"Well…actually Yugi and I have a loving relationship. Neither one of us is the bitch…"

…

"…"

Atemu…

He cheated on Yugi with Seto Kaiba…

"NOOOOOOOOO! NEVER! Well…except that one time…

…

"What? He's hot…"

You raped him didn't you?

"…Noooooooooooo…"

Atemu…

He has a short attention span…

"Hey! No I don-Oh look a bird!"

Now you know Atemu…

"NO! Wait come back Mr. Tweedle!"

…

hey…random boredom a ness! Thanks for all the reviews sorry it took so long…I just sorta got out of fanfiction for a while…sorry if it sucks (come on I know it does)…

Update soon? Possibly…


End file.
